Mismatched
by chidoriamane
Summary: So what if they are mismatched? That doesn't change the fact that their bodies crave each other. KyouyaxMukuro


Mismatched

chidoriamane

Summary: So what if they are mismatched? That doesn't change the fact that their bodies crave each other.

Author's Note: I'm bored so it's a given I have to relieve this one way or another. And the easiest way is via fanfiction. Yeah. So don't bash or flame me after reading this. Reviews and critiques are much appreciated. And just so you know, this is my **first **time writing a boyxboy smut.

* * *

They are rivals, aren't they?

"They," Gokudera emphasizes with a snort, "meaning Kyouya Hibari and Rokudo Mukuro."

Yamamoto chuckles goodheartedly. "Now, now. You can't intervene true love between two… different individuals."

The tenth nervously laughs at his friend's comment. _But he does have a point. No matter how 'different' those two are, 'true love' might still spark. _No matter how small that spark is, he mentally added.

Ryouhei frowns though. "But you know, will they last to the extreme?"

Everyone sweatdrops. "I beg your pardon, big brother?"

The ever extreme guy has a thoughtful expression as he explains to his comrades. "Well you know, Hibari and Mukuro are _too _eccentric. So maybe their relationship is just a… fling. Just to satisfy their curiosity or something like that."

Since when does Ryouhei know of that word, Tsunayoshi Sawada doesn't want to find out. As he observes his guardians, they too have thoughtful expression. "Well I guess you've got a point. They are mismatched, after all," Gokudera says in a gruff tone, displeased that Ryouhei has thought of that first.

The boxing-lover smirks "Of course!"

Little do they know that the couple they're gossiping about is actually listening above them. Mukuro looks at his boyfriend, a playful grin etched on his face. "So they say, Kyouya."

Hibari glares at him for about three seconds before walking out of the room. Some people are going to be bitten to death.

_But before that, _Mukuro thinks, casting an illusion inside the room before Hibari can reach the door.

* * *

Hibari is not disturbed at all what his other co-guardians have said. In fact he agrees with them, except the one about him having a 'fling' with Mukuro. He doesn't dislike illusionist. Maybe he did in the past. (He was beaten badly after all by the same guy he's dating now.)

He is about to discipline those herbivores when the ordinary classroom suddenly transforms to a hotel room. "Mukuro, we're in school." Hibari states matter-of-factly. However, his boyfriend is not listening anymore as he feels a hard body pressed against his back.

"Kufufu. Why do you think I went the trouble of 'trespassing' your school if I wasn't intending on doing you?" To prove his point, he cups Hibari's bulging cock. Mukuro is only too pleased and gets more excited at this. "Oya oya, what do we have here?"

Before he can further taunt him, Mukuro is shoved on the bed (but in reality, it's just the desk). Hibari roughly kisses him, his lustful eyes glaring at the man beneath him. Said man smirks and, with swift motion and without breaking contact, he easily tops Hibari.

Used to being the _uke,_ Hibari tangles his legs to his lover's waist and starts grinding. This elicits a manly groan from Mukuro, especially when Hibari starts undressing him. He's pleased beyond words; but he's the _seme, _he's the one who should take control. Without warning the prefect's clothes are all thrown on the floor. How the hell the illusionist does that every time? The Cloud Guardian has yet to find out (then practice it so that he can use it to Mukuro).

Mukuro's eyes gleam predatorily. It never ceases to amaze him how wonderful this man's body can be. And the thought of said beautifully body writhing beneath him in pleasure is more than he can take. But he's Rokudo Mukuro so he'll take everything. And he starts with the right nipple, sucking it greedily.

Hibari arches his back, fisting a handful of his lover's silky hair. He moans as quietly as possible but Mukuro wants to hear him loud and clear. While sucking, nibbling, and kissing Hibari, his hand is doing wonderful job at his cock too. The young prefect can swear he'll cum soon if the illusionist continues his expert ministrations. And cum he does. Mukuro smirks before kissing Hibari sloppily. "That's rather fast."

There's a tint of pink on Hibari's cheeks and before he can say anything, Mukuro has already freed himself from his pants and undergarments. Hibari just stares openly at his lover's body. It's not perfect – there are some scars he got from the experiments and countless battles he's gone through. Nonetheless, he finds him sinfully attractive. A sudden surge of foreign emotion floods him as he sits up to reach for Mukuro's erection and slowly edges closer to kiss the tip, then slides his wet tongue on its length.

"Ahhh!" Mukuro groans out loud while holding onto Hibari's head. The Cloud Guardian begins down-throating him and, if Mukuro is any other person, his knees might have buckled already. The sucking continues and he can bet his ass that he's going to cum in a matter of time. So before that can happen, he stops Hibari, and within seconds, he's already entering in and out of the prefect.

Hibari closes his eyes in pure ecstasy while moaning out his boyfriend's name. He feels Mukuro's breathe near his face then he hears him say, "While our personalities mismatch," he pauses to groan "our bodies are very compatible. Look how you swallow me, right to the tip." Then he proceeds to kiss Hibari who kisses back with the same fervor while roaming his hands freely on the man's body.

Mukuro smirks inwardly. The "I'll bite you to death" Cloud Guardian is, exactly as he envisions, writhing beneath him, _clinging _onto him. He wants to try so many things with his lover. Pumped up with determination and promise to do Hibari more in the future, Mukuro picks up his pace, eliciting more pronounced moans from the prefect.

"Ahh! Rokudo…! Faster! Ah! Harder!"

"With…nghng ah~ pleasure…"

The bed (it's actually the teacher's desk) creaks soundly. Then everything momentarily stops as Mukuro ejaculates inside Hibari. He collapses onto the body beneath him, no intention of removing inside him at all. They both pant, breathing hard and thinking of what to do next.

"Take it off," Hibari says in ragged breath. But the Mist Guardian ignores him and instead he replies with a mischievous grin, "Not yet."

The Namimori Disciplinary Head finds himself facing the bed, his back onto his lover. _Great. Another round. Wonderful._ He thinks sarcastically. "Rokudo, I don't think- Ah! Why you- Ah! Ngnh…"

Mukuro cuts him off by thrusting faster and harder this time with his free hand stroking Hibari's cock expertly. His moans become louder and he _demands_ him to go "faster" and "harder" to which he happily complies.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" one student says, suddenly afraid walking on the hall way. School has ended an hour ago and due to club activities, she and her other classmates have to stay. Unfortunately, when they have decided to go home, they begin to hear creaking noises inside a room which they have to bypass to get to the stairs.

"Maybe it's a ghost?" One of her friends stutters. "I'm scared!"

Someone chuckles. The only male in the group looks smug as he declares, "There's no such thing as ghost! And if there were, you shouldn't be afraid of them!" This doesn't help his two companions at all. "I know! Let's check out that room to make sure. Maybe someone's just playing a prank on us."

The two female students look at each other before nodding their heads. The trio near the room and the noise becomes louder.

"Ah!"

"Nhgn…"

"Ahhh!"

They also hear other weird voices now. "I think some couple are just getting it on the teacher's desk," one of them comments which is very true.

"I think so too," the guy seconds while sporting a nosebleed.

"You're not thinking of peeking, are you?"

"Huh? Of course not! I'm going to bust in! I wan t to see their priceless expression." And with that, he quietly runs to the room, the two girls nervously follow him.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hibari, in his hazy state, manages to hear padding steps nearing their location. He immediately stops moaning and warns his lover to stop _or else…_

The door slams open. Three students look around expectantly. "I'm pretty sure it's this room," a guy says while rubbing his chin in thought. He's not expecting to see an empty room. Maybe the couple has heard them so they escape through the window? He checks the window. It's locked from the inside. So that's out of the question. Maybe they're hiding in here somewhere.

Hibari stiffens, Mukuro notices. But really now, he has cast an illusion so they'll become invisible to anyone who looks inside the room. They are safe as long as they won't make a noise. A single damn noise. So he smirks while snuggling at his lover who can't do anything but be still and quiet, _to become one with the environment _(or is it to become one with the wind?). He can feel the glares from the prefect. Just glares. Experimenting, Mukuro begins to slowly thrust. Hibari stares at him with wide, incredulous eyes. _You can't be serious?_ But Mukuro just gives him a coy smile then he quickens his pace, uncaring of the intruders or Hibari's glare for that matter.

"Kaito," one of his friends call, "just as we originally thought, it's a ghost after all." The two girls begin to step back from the room.

"There's no way I'm wrong. Maybe they're hiding here somewhere," he insists which earns him doubtful looks. Well he can't blame them. There's no place to hide in this room after all. There's no cabinet or lockers. There are just chairs and the teacher's desk. The teacher's desk! Maybe they're hiding _under _it! He strides towards the desk and Hibari will bite him to death (Mukuro too) if not for the thing that's thrusting in and out of his ass. At such fast speed too. If Hibari doesn't know any better, he can sense his lover is enjoying this predicament way too much than necessary.

_This is bad._ Hibar thinks when he feels he's about to cum. He's been holding back his moans but he doesn't think he can hold it in any longer. As he reaches his orgasm, he let out a satisfied moan.

Kaito stops on his tracks, then looks around.

"Ahhh!"

"Nhng…"

But _no one _is around! Terrified, he exits the room in the speed of light while screaming on top of his lungs. His two friends have long left him on his own.

Mukuro soon reaches his orgasm for the second time. He finally removes his cock inside Hibari who let out a sigh of relief. Thank heaven's they aren't caught. But more importantly, he punches his boyfriend on the face. Very hard.

Said boyfriend whimpers but madly grins afterward. "We should do that again." _But next time, without illusion. And in front of those Vongola fools._

The End.

* * *

Sorry but I have to end it or else I won't get my much needed sleep (I have to do groceries tomorrow morning too).

So what inspired me to write this? Boredom. Haha. Aside from that, my plan to cross-dress Mukuro. Kyaaaah! And just so you know, I actually cross-dressed some characters in my fanfics like Ciel from _Kuroshitsuji_ and Ryoma of _Prince of Tennis_. (I have yet to make a HunterxHunter fic featuring Killua and…Kurapica perhaps?) Yeah, that's because I love them so much (no, I'm not obsessed). Kufufu

Oh! I used an OC (three of them actually but who's counting anyway?) and named him Kaito. Fufu… Any idea why? It has something to do with cosplay again. Yeah, I'm a sucker like that. Haha…

Moving on, please review! How is this smut? Do I have a future in writing M-rated fics? Is my grammar that awful? What's bad with the story? Should I stop making stories like this?


End file.
